matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ambulance (1977)
Hey Kenny as we grow there are 5 different versions of the Ambulance, some books have them listed Ambulance (1977) Ambulance (1996) Ambulance (2000) Ambulance (2003) and Ambulance (2005). Matchbox is worse than Hot Wheels thought and give you a heads up, maybe lay out in versions on here, that way I know not to make new Titles with a bunch of redirects. Fantazim 10:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's all very confusing! I see mine, the one released in-:1. 1979, used from 1979-1982 and 1990-1991. :2. There was a VW Transporter Ambulance MB20 from 1989-1996. :3. A Ford Ambulance MB17 from 1997-1998, MB38 in 2000. :4. Another one called Ambulance MB41 in 2001, MB13 in 2002, MB12 in 2003, MB46 in 2004. :5. And another new one called Ambulance MB49 in 2005, MB37 in 2006, MB53 in 2007. :With 5 different ambulances and 3 sharing the same debut name as "Ambulance," perhaps we ought to call them - Ambulance (1979), VW Transporter Ambulance, Ford Ambulance, Ambulance (2001) and lastly Ambulance (2005). What do you think of this? Do you think this will keep them separated? HaarFager 12:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Excellent Idea. Fantazim 17:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry Kenny the one book I read shows it as a casting year of 1977, the picture I sent you was a 1994 Matchbox Collectors. Fantazim 07:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Proposed move Looking around at pictures of this casting on the internet (ebay, actually), I'm seeing that the copyright date cast into the base is 1977. Does anyone object to my moving the page to Ambulance (1977)? --Badger16 21:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :As I see it, the one copyrighted as "1977" came out in 1978. The one listed as being from "1979" has slight differences and is a slightly different model. Why not rename the page "Ambulance (1978)" and add the one with the slight variation from 1979 on it in a special section? This way, it will be more accurately named and describe both versions from one page. How about this proposal? HaarFager 21:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::As I look at the page, it appears to already be like I proposed. Maybe just rename it? HaarFager 21:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm still thinking 1977, rather than 1978, since '77 is the date on the casting. My thinking is that a reader looking for info on this casting will look for the 1977 date. (Those castings, really - both bear the 1977 date.) --Badger16 20:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::For comparison I see that the page for casting MB51K, with a © date of 1996 but a release date of 1997, is Ambulance (1996); and the page for MB42H, © 2000 but released 2001, is Ambulance (2000). The other Ambulance models seem to have been released in the year of copyright, offering no comparison. --Badger16 21:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe that would be too confusing. Perhaps we should just stick to the year it was copyrighted. HaarFager 00:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'll give other folks till the weekend to chime in, then make the move and attend to the links from other pages, unless you think we should wait longer? --Badger16 11:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That should be enough time, people would have chimed in now if they could. HaarFager 18:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Move complete - Now attending to incoming links --Badger16 18:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Incoming links ammended --Badger16 19:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC)